Family
by Ghost-Toast
Summary: Kenny needs a place to stay and Kyle's house is the only option left. Fluffy K2 Drabble. Some language.


_**Fluffy drabble with not much plot, just a cute idea that came to me while avoiding sleep like the plague. **_

_**Kind of K2, but they only briefly mention a kiss.**_

_**Not my best work.**_

_**I don't own South Park.**_

* * *

"Mom, people are shutting down Kenny's house, could he stay here for a while?"

Sheila had a hard time saying no to those bright green eyes, the blue ones behind him making it even more difficult. She had started several excuses but none made it through the first sentence. Sure, she liked Kenny well enough, he was always polite to her and showed so much gratitude for her meals. The McCormick boy would even offer to help her cook and do the dishes when he came over. But Mrs. Broflovski knew there had to be a reason the McCormick's house was being condemned and she didn't want it in her house. With a last glance at Kenny, who now was staring at the carpet and tugging the strings to his hood as he prepared for the answer he knew was coming, she sighed. "I'm really sorry boopsie, but I don't think it would be a very good idea for Kenny to stay with us. Why don't you see if any of your other friends can take him in?"

"Stan's parents said no because his Grandpa is staying in the guest room, and Cartman rips on Kenny all the time. Why can't he just stay here?" Kyle's eyebrows knotted together in frustration, hating to think of where Kenny would be if they couldn't find some other place for him to stay.

"Sweetie, I'm only trying to think of what's best for the family! I know you don't like it, but I think it's best your little friend just goes someplace else." The expression Sheila wore reflected the sincerity in her apology, and Kyle could see that. Much like Mrs. Broflovski could see that Kyle hadn't given up this idea just yet.

"Fine! You look out for the family," his tone was harsh as he walked back towards the door, grabbing Kenny's arm and tugging him behind. "I guess I'll look after Kenny, since I'm the only one who will!" The door slammed after them.

Sheila sometimes wondered where her eight year old boy had learned to speak so heavily.

Out on the sidewalk Kyle still refused to to release his friend's arm. From behind he heard Kenny mutter something. Over the years the Broflovski boy had learned to understand most of what was being said behind the not-so-thick orange fabric, but when he mumbled no one could decipher a single word. "What was that, Kenny?"

"I said," He adjusted his hood to be slightly looser, but didn't look up. "What are we gonna do now?"

For a moment Kenny found Kyle's expression hard to read. It was a cross of 'A-hah!' and 'Oh, Shit!', but the pause in his Jewish friend's steps indicated he had though of something. "All right...I know what we have to do. But I'm warning you Kenny, it's really gay."

"...How gay are we talking here?"

"Really fucking gay."

"Mom! I'm home! Kenny's here, too!"

There was the sound of a wooden chair squealing on hard wood floor as Sheila got up from the dinner table and marched out to the living room where her son and his friend were kicking off shoes and removing winter gear. Her fury was pouring off of her in such waves it was a wonder they weren't visible. "Kyle! You're late for dinner! And if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times: if you want friends over for dinner you have to let me know ahead of time! Kenny can eat with us, but I want him gone before bed time, do you understand me?"

"Actually Mom, Kenny lives here now." Kyle stated in a very casual tone, unwrapping his green scarf from himself and hanging it on a peg by the door.

"What-what-what? I told you _no_, Kyle!" She knew she could hear snickering from under that too-tight hood.

Without a word her son handed her a sheet of lined paper. On it was barely legible handwriting stating the a Leopold Scotch had married her boy to his friend, naming what appeared to be a stuffed animal as their witness. Mrs. Broflovski stared at the note, then at her son, then at Kenny, and finally at the matching yellow plastic rings they were each wearing. Confusion filled her, staining her words. "Wha...What?"

"I married Kenny, so he's family now. We have to look out for the family, Mom."

Mrs. Broflosvski stood stunned for a moment, seeming unable to fully grasp the situation. She could have done any number of things. She could have pointed out Butters wasn't legally allowed to marry them, or that a teddy bear cannot be a witness, or how marrying someone doesn't mean they _have_ to live with you, and then enforced her earlier decision. She could have shredded the false marriage certificate, could have thrown it away, but Kyle would hate her for it. She knew he wasn't about to give in, so instead she just went with it. "So. Did you two, uh..." Unable to say it herself, Sheila simply puckered her lips in the motion.

From her son's red face and Kenny's, now exposed, wide grin, she was sure she had her answer.

Okay, Kyle had most definitely worked for this. So maybe giving in just this once wouldn't be so bad. Sheila smiled softly at her son, touched by the lengths he was going for his friend. "Alright, you win. He can stay, but you had better bet he's staying in your room, Kyle. Now come to dinner before it gets cold."

Mrs. Broflovski left, and Kyle was about to follow shortly after but was stopped by a pressure on his cheek and arms around his waist from the rear. He gently pushed Kenny's face from his own, but was released soon enough after a 'Thank You' was mumbled into his ear. Kenny trotted ahead of him, Kyle walking after and rubbing at his cheek. "You're so gay, dude."

* * *

_**You had better bet the next day Kenny paid a visit to the Home Ec. teacher to gloat.**_

_**Sorry if someone seemed OOC/this sucked.**_

_**It's really just something I thought of right now, at one am, and wrote.**_

_**I kinda wanted to expand on this, write out the 'marriage' and maybe have Kenny kiss some girl and Kyle be all "No, Kenny! We're married now, you can't do that!".**_

_**Don't mind me, I'm just cray.**_


End file.
